IncorruptionYandere Sebastian x Reader
by silentharleyfan
Summary: You were too pure, he couldn't believe someone like you was reaching out to him for help. He couldn't wait to Corrupt every last part of you.
1. High Stakes

[Y/N] stood there at the edge of the hospital bed unable to comprehend what was happening. Her father looked gravely back at her and nodded solemnly as if answering the unspoken question.

School, her social life, being able to continue to live the carefree life she had before, all over thanks to a single gunshot.

As soon as her father passed the family company was to be given to her.

The thought overwhelmed her as she leaned on the wall trying to stop her from falling to the ground it shock.

She knew she was going to run the company to the ground. [Y/N] was too trusting too sweet to everyone she met, everyone who worked there was ambitious they would sneak around trying to attempt to get her kicked out.

"What... What should I do?" She asked hand running through her short blonde hair; it halted at the single red peekaboo streak she had put in to make it pop. (Not to worry if you do not actually have this type of hair... Once Sebby gets a hold of you he straightens you out and makes you more professional aka your natural hair)

"Get a partner, [y/n]" her father rasped. "Someone you can trust to sniff others out someone who can't be bought with money."

She nodded; the doctor had said she had a week until her father would most likely expire. It wasn't the bullet that would kill him it was a disease that he had hidden from everyone including [Y/N]. She felt a little bit betrayed but understood why, she was all he had left. He didn't want his last days with her worrying over him.

[Y/n] left the room hastily trying desperately to think of some sort of plan.

************************************************************************************************************

She had hit the bottom of the barrel. She held countless meetings with business experts but after the meeting she had one of her friends stand outside of the hall and bribes them to leak all of the information they came across to them.

Each person had accepted the offer.

"What are you going to do [y/n]?" Bethany asked after delivering the last of the third day's bad news.

"I don't know Beth." She replied falling back in her chair crumbling on the desk.

"You know..." Beth started to speak but stopped herself. "Never mind, you wouldn't like it."

"I'd take anything at this point." [Y/n] said quickly sitting up.

"There's this guy at this bar on 8th street, they say he'll do anything for the right price. And he's loyal never once reported for selling out or backing out a deal. And he never lies; they say it's his company's policy. "

"What company does he work for?" She asked, Bethany had peeked her interest.

"He never says, but he's an expert on picking up whether or not a person is up to no good or not. His price is normally pretty steep I hear." she pauses again "But I haven't heard a single person mention what he charged. They all just get quiet. It's worth at least seeing if he can help though."

"What does he go by?"

"Sebastian"


	2. A Crystal Soul

Hi all! So I should note that every other chapter is going to switch POV's or at least that's what I'm thinking so far! So this chapter is Sebby's! Enjoy!

***********************************************************************************************************

He could smell the desperation on her as soon as she walked into the neon lit bar. He watched curiously as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the bar. Despite [y/n]'s ragged appearance and the highlights in her short hair, which normally would have told Sebastian that she was a brat, he could tell by the way the blonde held her posture that she was the daughter of a well-off family. Some of the other patrons in the bar noticed to and started shifting closer to her. But, none of them could see why Sebastian's gaze had not moved from the, out of place girl a distance from him.

It was her soul. Clean and clear without a single smudge of darkness or sin. Just thinking about consuming such a rarity made his mouth water. He watched carefully as the girl made her way over to him picking up any other information he could.

There was a hidden sorrow in her eye, her clothes seemed rather baggy which meant she hadn't been eating well, and there were bags under her eyes. A family member or loved one isn't doing well, she needs help with the bills? He shook his head after looking closer at what the girl was wearing. A genuine leather Jacket, seemingly designed custom for her, expensive perfume, designer boots, this suggested wealth. Mafia troubles?

"Are you Sebastian?" her voice came out as if it were a chime, pristine and polite as if afraid to offend anyone. He immediately dashed the thought from his mind.

"Yes, please sit, your friend said she could not elaborate as to why you need my services, Miss...?" He spoke to her using a similar tone of a car salesman. He was after all dying to get to the pure soul as soon as possible so it wouldn't rot before he could consume it.

"[y/n] "She cautiously took a seat watching her footing as she climbed on top of the stool. "She would leave that to me" She sighed frowning a little. "I... well there is no other way to say this but I need a business partner."

"For more money?" Sebastian said dully, he hadn't hoped his first guess to be true.

"No." [y/n] said curtly giving him a frown, which he responded with an interested smile. "My father is Ill..."

"Do you want him to get better? I'm afraid I can't cure any diseas-"

"Of course you can't, don't be ridiculous!" She said surprised that he was so eager to finish her sentence. "He's leaving me his company, the doctor says he doesn't have more than a week left, the clock is ticking until I take over-" Sebastian raised his hand to take a guess again but [y/n] cut him off sourly "-If you even dare suggest that I want you to kill my father I will leave this instant _Sir_." Sebastian stopped smirking again at the girl in front of him.

"I'm not ready for it." he frowned hearing this, she had just told a demon to shut up with out it wanting to strangle her after. The woman should be president. She saw his reaction. "I can't tell when people are lying to me, I'm too trusting. Give it a month and I'll be kicked out by people who want the position or I'll make the decision that bankrupts the company. "

"Then why might I ask are you still pursuing it?" Sebastian asked flagging the bartender to get the girl a glass of wine the kept on shelf for him and his "customers". She looked back at him as if not understanding why he was even asking her that. "From the way your dressed today and your, _demeanor_ towards everything it appears you don't want that sort of life."

"I..." she paused as if considering her choice of words. "I won't disappoint my father. I don't want him to die not knowing if the company is in good hands, it's been passed down for centuries and centuries. I don't want to be the one to break the chain, especially since I'm the first girl who's been given a shot of this in our family." Sebastian smiled again at [y/n] , her soul seemed to radiate again he licked his lips.

"Where would I come in to help?" The bartender opened the bottle and then grabbed two glasses for both of them. She waited for the bartender to finish pouring the white wine and walk away before continuing.

"They say you never lie, is that true?" His eyes lit up and he nodded as he watched her take a sip of the wine cautiously. She was too trusting, he could have drugged her and taken all of her money then and there, among other things. "Can you tell when others are, or when they mean you harm."

"Yes."

"And do you know a lot about how a business is run? Especially one whose tied with a phone that everyone on the street is using?"

His eyes widened a little, so she was the famous {l/n} mobile company's heir. Interesting, a position that held such power she would need someone to back her, especially since she was taking a huge gulp of wine after saying so to him. He smirked there was something about her, how trusting she already was of him.

How her soul seemed to ache for someone to help her problems.

How her eyes seemed to do more talking than she actually did.

How he was already fascinated with the girl.

How he loved how much faith she was already putting in his abilities, as if she could tell he was capable from the moment she laid eyes on him.

How every action she had taken and done was that of an angel.

And How he wanted to slowly corrupt her, twist her soul, and make her scream for him as he watched her soul darken.

"I guess then," her words pulled him out of his dark thoughts, "I would ask for you to be my business partner as a front, but really you would be sort of a type of lie detecting body guard." She turned to look at him anticipating a rejection. "I can assure you can have over half my pay check, or anything else you could ever need."

"I would love to take your job Miss [Y/n] but, I do not use any form of cash as my payment." He smiled at her confused expression.

"Then what will you take?"

"Your soul."

He snapped his fingers and she blacked out.

"Among other things."

He took her body into his arms gently and walked into the back room that was reserved for him when he had made contracts closing the door loudly behind him. He walked [y/n] over to the bed in the center of the room and laid her down.

Now all he had to do was wait.


	3. The Contract

[Y/N] woke up slowly, feeling as if she was weighed down by something. She looked up in surprise to see feathers floating around in the air.

Black feathers.

Crow's feathers.

She gasped as she realized her body was covered in them as well, instead of normal clothes. What was going on? The last thing she remembered was...

"Ah good you're finally awake."

Sebastian's English accent filled the dark room and echoed against the walls.

"What is this? Where am I?" [y/n] demanded, trying to make her voice sound as authoritative as possible.

"You said you wanted to make a deal with me, I am only laying out my terms, Miss [y/n]."

"Were the crow's feathers and the me being nude underneath them really necessary? What are you? You said you had wanted my soul..."

"Yes, a Demon, and yes, I do, Miss." His voice seemed to get closer to her, but she could not make out where he was.

A demon: the thought frightened her. Was this really what you wanted? Selling her soul to save the company from falling into capable hands or bankruptcy had seemed a little extreme. [Y/n] tried to imagine walking around free of the burden if she let someone else take the company from her. With profits still going to her monthly, she could continue her life style of sleeping in and going out to the clubs with her friends every night.

Her father's ill stricken face came to her mind yet again.

 _ **'No, I won't disappoint him again. This is his last wish, I need to grant it, for all he's done for me.'**_

"What are your terms?" she asked softly, not liking what she was about to do.

"Your soul is exceptionally pure; it's worth the wait to consume it. If I become your body guard, or partner, as you state it, I will follow your every command and make sure your company quickly rises to the top; but I need to know." he paused as if considering what he was about to ask. "How far do you want to go with your company? I believe being number one on the Forbes Magazine's wealthiest people would be about as high as I could take you."

She blinked, a little shocked, "You can do that?"

"Not overnight." He seemed amused at her reaction to him. "Maybe within 5 years or more."

"You'd keep the same contract with me for 5 years or more?" [Y/N] asked, feeling like she was the one who was being manipulative. "What if you change your mind and don't want my soul anymore? What if it changes and it's not to your liking?"

"I doubt that will happen." He said, before laughing at her naive concern for him. "Need I remind you that I am, in fact, a demon? A soul is a soul."

"I would feel comfortable if we were allowed to discuss changing the contract every 18 months, for yours and as well as my benefit." [Y/n] said firmly, as if not willing to change her terms.

"You simply cannot be serious." Sebastian's laughter grew.

"I am dead serious." she said flatly, her tone suggesting she didn't appreciate how he was howling in laughter at the moment.

"Fine, is there anything else that you wish to add to our deal?"

"You are to wait until I have an heir as well, before you take my soul." [Y/n]'s voice lost the command it was more of a query as if it was alright.

"Yes, Miss [Y/n]. Do we have a deal?" He almost sounded desperate; as if he was hanging on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to respond.

This was it.

She could hear what sounded like stiletto heels clapping on the ground towards her.

There was no going back now.

What appeared to be claws hovered over the space between her neck and her chest.

 ** _'Just freaking do it all ready!'_**

"Yes." As soon as the girl spoke the claws bent down and touched the space they hovered over. An immense pain began to emerge and [y/n] began to scream in agony. "It hurts! Oh god please stop!"

"I need to do this to seal the deal; hold on a little longer."

She did as told biting her lip trying to keep herself from screaming anymore. The burning cutting sensation on her chest stopped and she felt the weight being pressed on her faded as well. The claws lifted and changed back into a human hand, which he offered for her.

"May I help you up, Master?"

***********************************************************************************************

[Y/n] stared at her reflection in the mirror her fingers traced over the newly formed Pentagram on your chest; the [f/c] dress he had laid out for her seemed to highlight it nicely.

"Miss [Y/n] I have your shoes." She turned hoping to see her designer boots, but instead was greeted with a pair of black strappy heels. (Unless of course your favorite color is orange or brown, then the shoes match).

"Thank you Sebastian, but you don't have to call me Miss. And where are my boots? I much rather wear them." He guided her to a chair in the room and sat her down. Then he began to put on [Y/N]'s shoes for her. "Please Sebastian, you don't have to dress me like this; it's humiliating." A blush crept up on her face; he merely smirked at her and responded in a very fake cheerful voice.

"I will not do any of that until you order me to, Master." He said tightening the straps on the shoes, causing her to wince.

"I don't like depriving you of free will!" She said, frowning back at him.

"Please try to remember, I get your soul out of this. It would be meaningless unless you issue out some other commands to me, Miss [Y/N]." He said sighing and shaking his head at her as he went onto her other foot.

"Fine, I order you to stop calling me Miss [Y/n], and, you can't call me master in public!" He smirked as the mark on her chest glowed.

"Yes, master." he said smiling. "But in private, I assume, is okay?"

"Only if you want to." she muttered quietly, not willing to take all of his will away. The blush still covered her face. She couldn't help but see the man as attractive. Black hair, and sleek physic, and to top it off a face that looked like it was carved by angels, or in this case, devils.

He smirked at this, as if the sight of her rosy cheeks pleased him. "I am honored to have a Master who is compassionate enough to think of me." He leaned in closer to her face and pushed her hair out of her [e/c] eyes. "Such lovely eyes; we must work on not hiding them, [Y/n]." She sighed out of relief as he pulled away and stood up hastily.

"There is one more manner we need to discuss." He said, and she turned to see him back in the closet, pulling out a long black ladies coat.

"And that is?" She responded back regaining her composure.

"My name," she blinked in response "I have made a name for myself over the past years, if I am to be in your service I'll need a new one in order to keep it separate."

"You want me to name you?" the thought sickened her; she hated having such control over a person. "Please, name yourself, I can't even imagine-"

"Normally it's a custom for a person to rename their demon as soon as they form a contract; though I respect that you do not wish to do so, but I must ask you to give me one for this new identity, [Y/N]." She frowned as he gave her a stern gaze in return. "It would also stand to give you practice to be more decisive."

"Lucian." She stated coldly, saying the first name that came to mind.

"Thank you, Master," he said, bowing to the woman "What a wonderful choice."

"Now it's your turn." She said, taking the jacket it from him quickly.

"What?" He asked losing the smile and staring at her blankly.

"Give me a name, Sebastian, something to call me in private; it's only fair." He was once again dumbfounded by the way she insisted on things being fair between the two of them.

" **Eira** it is then"

That's it! A quick note, Eira means snow in Welsh!

Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. The Final Day

**DISCLAMER- Sebby's views on what is and is not professional do not reflect my own. Do not let him damper your day. Thank you and enjoy the read!**

Also OMG 30 FAVES!? I'm so glad all my Eira's are so happy with the fic!

Sebastian watched over as the hair dresser dyed (y/n)'s hair back to what she had claimed was her natural hair color. He smirked as she sent death glares in return.

"Why am I doing this again?" she asked not losing her glare.

"If you want your business members and partners of your company to take you professionally you need to start dressing so. Your hair is to be grown out as well." Before she could protest, Sebastian shot her an evil smile again. "You want me to make you a success right?"

"Yes," she muttered meekly. She appeared to know what was coming.

"Then stop complaining, Eira." He said smirking liking the fact that he had his own name for her. One no one else could utter it but him. (y/n) sighed before the hair dresser finished the dying process.

"20 minutes, and then we'll rinse." She said, before waltzing away.

Sebastian sat down next to his new master, straightening out his suit as he did.

"It's been a while since I've done this." Sebastian muttered softly to himself.

"Done what?" [y/n] asked as she flipped the pages of a magazine that was left on the table to her right.

"Body Guarded" He replied simply leaning back into his chair.

"What did most people request before me?"

"Money." He said plainly. "Or for someone to be killed."

"Only that for their soul?" she looked shocked. Of course she would, having all the money she ever needed and never the feeling of wanting more. His little Eira was too saintly.

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, not everyone is as fortunate as you, even when they are they get greedy."

"I'm very fortunate to have lived the life I do or did? " she said a bit confused on what tense she should use. She shook her head before staring at the mirror wall in front of her as if spacing out. "Even if I didn't look like I did, I thanked whoever was up there every day."

"I believe you." he said simply and she smiled at him in return.

"You know, you're very well behaved for a demon."

"I have a very stern master."

*************************************************************************************************************  
"When are we going to see my father?"

"After I finish buying your new wardrobe" Sebastian replied hoarsely as if he was talking to an impatient child.

"Did I mention he's dying?"

"He can wait a day I still need to see your office."

"If I miss the chance of seeing him before he passes," she had a funny look on her face...

Wait was this her attempt of threatening him?

That was _adorable_.

He handed the sales clerk the rack of clothes he had selected for her before walking over to the small bench (y/n) had been perched on. He crouched down to where he was at eye level with her and began to run a hand through her hair.

"So aggressive," he said smirking as the rose color returned to her cheeks "It's rather cute when you attempt to threaten me." He slowly retracted and stood straight, smiling as she scrunched her nose in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I pulled a few favors with the Reapers they won't harvest him until you visit."

"Reapers?" she asked "Like the grim reaper?"

He nodded and offered (y/n) a hand up "They have skin and muscle too, not just bones. As well as rotten personalities."

"Rotten?" she asked taking his hand as he led her to the check out. She quickly pulled her card out of her purse.

"You will most likely see tomorrow, the reaper scheduled to collect your father has a dreadful crush on me."

(y/n) giggled a little, and Sebastian's smile returned as he heard her laugh, it was so petite. She quickly swiped her card and keyed her pin and thanked the clerk swiftly getting ready to leave again. She sighed as she realized the clerk had been too busy checking out Sebastian to hand them their receipt.

"How fortunate you are to have found a man who is so fashion forward." Sebastian flashed a smile of gratitude towards the elder women who swooned in return.

(Y/n) simply blushed again unsure of how to respond. "I...he... I mean we aren't..."

"Accustomed to hearing such flattery about or relationship." Sebastian said interrupting her train of incoherent mumbles.

"Lucian!" she responded shocked to hear him be so forward, her face was once again beet red. His hand found its way around your shoulder.

"Oh! You two must be in the newly wed stage of your relationship!" she clapped her hands together and giggled. "So young I'm jealous!"

"Come along dear will be late for the meeting." 'Lucian' grabbed her hand and the bags of clothes from the clerk before pulling (y/n) out of the store.

"A meeting?" You asked unaware of what he meant.

"Yes, today you'll be announcing your partnership with me as well. I need to finally see the people you work with." He said letting go of her hand and pulling a folder out of the inside of his coat pocket. It contained all of the faces of the department heads and information on them. Her eyes widened as if in shock.

"When did you get all of this information?"

"While you were getting dressed" He stared at her concerned, did she not think he would be fully up for the task?

"In that short amount of time?"

"My dear if I couldn't do that then what type of bodyguard would I be?" He grabbed her hand again and pulled her along back towards the car.

*************************************************************************************************

The pair were now waiting for the security officer to come back out with "Lucian's" Company badge.

"I still can't believe you made me come up with a last name for you on the spot like that." [y/n] said crossing her arms as she turned to face Sebastian.

"I can't believe you thought Jones was appropriate." He said frowning, not liking how simple it was.

"It was that or Smith." She said smirking a little at him, he sighed in return.

"I suppose it'll do for now." he muttered bitterly as the officer returned with his new pass.

"This grants him access everywhere correct?" [y/n] said trying to sound as commanding as possible. Sebastian made note to work on that with her at a later time.

He nodded and motioned for both of them to walking into the building.

***************************************************************

(Y/n) unlocked her father's office door and stepped in flicking the lights on. After doing so she froze suddenly, and Sebastian raced in to see what the matter was.

He was met with nothing, nothing but the overwhelming scent of pollen.

Breaking out of her haze [y/n] had raced towards the many arrangements of flowers scattered around the room and picked the card out of each one. Sebastian waited at the door watching her interested in what she was about to do.

With shaking hands Eira ripped open the first one.

"My condolences" she said reading it out loud before letting the card and the envelope drop to the ground.

"My sympathies"

Each card fell to the floor, tears began to appear in her eyes.

"With deepest sympathy"

"With Sympathy"

The tears stopped and slowly a new expression crept on her face, one Sebastian had yet to see her emote.

Pure rage.

"In your time of loss, at least that one is original." She dropped a few more to the ground. Before ripping apart the ones that remained. Sebastian stepped towards her as if about to pick them up but he stopped when he sensed people coming. Three men had approached the door; he recognized them as the Board heads of the company. The vice-president of the company was the first to attempt to explain the new display in her father's office.

"Miss [l/n], we had not expected you until after..."

"My father died?" She questioned not losing the scowl upon seeing Mr. Howard Dent.

"Well, yes."

"Well he's not yet and this... this..." she gestured around to the flower infested room. "Is hardly appropriate, you all just couldn't wait to show me who loved my father more! Or was it that he told _you_ specifically that you were to look after me as I took over the company." She picked up the biggest vase filled with what appeared to be hundreds of Roses. "It appears that is the most eager to say so."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his new master's rash behavior, each of these men had been willing to jump at the chance of gaining her trust, several of them had sent people to trace her every move since her father's admittance to the hospital. After [y/n] had read the files she had simply thanked him, at the time it didn't seem to affect her, but now he could see that it had just been building up.

"[y/n]" 'Lucian's' voice had cut the tension like a knife causing the dumbfounded business men to turn their attention towards him as if just noticing he was in the room. "Perhaps now is a good time to tell the gentlemen why I am here."

"Yes, let's" she said smiling a little, "Lucian is here to help watch over you all" She gestured to him and he bowed a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Watch over us?" Mr. Escano scoffed, "What are we school children?"

"He is also now a co-vice president" she said flatly ignoring the small man's comment. "You'll find that anything says I find to always be true. Do not disappoint me." Mr. Dent had clearly lost his temper and began to step towards the [h/c] woman.

"You do not have the authority to make such rash decisions yet Miss [l/n] , if you think the board will accept this unknown man to take over a job that we have been managing for years..."

"If you think about finishing that sentence we'll just have to go public about this little flower incident." Lucian said stepping in between the two of them. "And I suggest you take a few steps back, I am also acting as Miss [l/n]'s body guard."

"Let's just leave" The youngest of the business men said simply stroking a hand through his own blonde hair, "You've embarrassed us enough." Mr. Owens promptly left after, followed shortly after the other two.

After a moment of silence Eira slowly lost her anger and sunk into sadness yet again. "I can't believe that just happened. Don't they have patience; I hoped they would wait until after I was finished grieving to start this." Her hand went to her forehead rubbing circles on her flesh as if to calm herself.

"They are relentless, you must be strong" Sebastian said walking up to her side.

"Thank you," Tears formed in her eyes again, "I honestly don't know what would have happened if I didn't have you right now"

He placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder, which surprised him. Normally he wouldn't lay a hand on a Master unless they need assistance or were in danger.

And yet.

All he wanted to do was console her.

*********************************************************************************************

BOOM!

Sorry that one was a little long O-o it took three whole days for me to write! (Though the first two days I was working S) The next chapter I'm planning to be rather short but I have two words to leave you all with.

 **Grells Coming!**


	5. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Alright! This chapter is going to be a little short since I went out today celebrating with friends and it's a bit of a somber thing.

*****************************************************************************************************

[y/n] stood nervously in front of her father the red dress she wore covered up the new mark on her dress so her father wouldn't question her about it, as well as give herself a professional appeal. Her father would have shown how proud he was of her new appearance, if he hadn't been is so much pain from his lung cancer.

"Father this is Lucian" She gestured towards the man to her left who gave a bow. "He's my new partner, he is very versed in business practices he will be able to determine anyone who is trying to take the company away from the family name. And he has passed the bribery test you told me to use."

"It is an honor to meet you sir." Lucian said as her father nodded in approval. "I assure you, your daughter is going to be left in good hands."

[Y/n] smiled at Lucian before turning back to her father and seeing him give her his "We need to discuss something alone" face. She nodded in return. "Lucian would you mind leaving us to talk alone for a little while?" she asked softly.

"Of course, [y/n] take all the time you need." He drew close to her ear quickly and whispered "The reaper should be here in the next 20 minutes I'll hold him off for as long as I can." He began to walk away but she gripped his hand quickly, "Thank you Lucian, I can't express enough how grateful I am to have found you."

He paused and gave her a strange look before nodding and leaving the room. [Y/N]'s eyes fell back to her father who was gesturing towards his bed side table, there seemed to be an envelope there. She walked over and picked up surprised to see it had her name on it. [e/c] orbs met her father's grey ones and he nodded to her.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed and opened it.

" _Dear [y/n],_

 _I am sorry to leave you with this burden but it is important to continue or legacy as long as possible. I implore you to look into dating in order to assure no one else can procedure accept your own son or daughter. That is all I will say about business. The rest of this letter has been written so I can say to you what I need to, in order for me to have my peace._

 _Your mother would be so proud of you-_ " your eyes began to water at the mention of your late mother. " _-every time I look in your [e/c] eyes I can see her staring back at me. You will grow to be even twice the woman she was._

 _I know my time is coming, and you should know before you uncover it all yourself, that I was not as good of a person as you are. In order to keep the company a float I have done some awful things. But it was for the good of the company so I hold no regrets._

 _I am sorry I am leaving you so soon, but I am eager to return to your mother's side. I can't wait to tell her how wonderful you have become; I hope you keep that light around you even in the days to come._

 _All of my love,_

 _Your father._

 _P.S._

 _The will is in the safe under the floor of my desk the number is your mother's birthday._ "

She rubbed her eyes wiping away her tears trying to stay strong in her father's last moments; she looked up to find him smiling at her before his eyes slowly closed.

"Dad!" She jumped out of her chair and grabbed his hand, "Dad wake up!"

He didn't respond.

"Dad please, please wake up now!"

His hand felt cold in hers.

"DAD PLEASE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" (y/n) fell onto her knees clutching on to her father's hands crying and begging for him to return.

She didn't even hear Sebastian and another man bursting into the room.


	6. The Scarlet Letter

"Bassy, is this your new project!" Grell muttered sounding disgusted. "Such a pure soul I smelt it from outside the room, what are you thinking!?"

"I was pondering how delicious it would be to eat." Sebastian said ignoring Grell and walking over to [y/n] and grabbing her pulling her away from the dead man.

"LET GO OF ME!" Eira yelled desperate to break free of his grasp clawing at Sebastian.

"Not much different than the brat I see?" Grell scoffed. He seemed surprised when Sebastian sent him a death glare.

"Do what you came here for and then be gone!" Sebastian said grimacing at him gestured to the dead man.

"No! Sebastian pleases!" She stopped moving looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Do you want him to stay in such pain?" He said simply placing a hand on her head as if comforting her. She frowned and dropped his gaze yet again.

"No."

"Then this has to be done Eira." He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into a hug. He looked up to see if Grell had finished a bit surprised to see him just starting at the two of them as if dumbfounded. Sebastian glared at him and Grell quickly did his task.

As soon as he finished, Sebastian let her go and leaned down to her level and whipped the tears from her face.

"This girl is going to swarm Angels Bassy," Grell said his face had lost the gleefulness from before. "You know what she was supposed to be when she died and you still made the pact!? Are you insane? The wrath of god is practically upon you!"

"What are you talking about?" [Y/n] asked staring at Grell still staying close to Sebastian.

"Your soul was pure enough to send you to be an angel in heaven." Grell huffed crossing his arms sending daggers at you. "A woman like you is unbefitting of the color red!"

"An angel?" she asked placing her hand on where her pact was. "Is that why you were acting so desperate for it?"

Sebastian frowned, "To be perfectly honest yes, but I find myself..."

"What in love with her?" Grell pouted "Bad Bassy! I thought you would give yourself to me after you got rid of that boy! But now this thing! "

"I find myself inclined to help you because I want to," he said ignoring Grell which made him fake being wounded. "I don't know why myself yet." Eira nodded believing him.

"Thank you," she said again smiling at him "I believe you."

He smiled in return and kissed her hand which sent Grell into a rage.

"The only person who can be Sebby's Princess is me!" He pulled out what appeared to be a chainsaw and attempted to attack the both of them; Sebastian merely turned quickly catching the Chain saw before it could even be turned on.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?" Eira asked the man calmly surprising Sebastian and apparently Grell as well.

"I am Grell Sutcliff!" the transsexual responded blankly wondering where the girl was going with this.

"I'm sorry it seems we have upset you, I ensure you that while Sebastian and I are in your presence we will not share anymore public displays of gratitude." Sebastian covered his mouth to hide the smile on his face. The way she had avoiding using the word affection amused him to his wits end, was she truly so naive?

"You better not, or I'll slice you open!" He replied angrily gritting his shark like teeth.

"My name is [y/n], and I am sorry to have forgotten to thank you for taking care of my father in my grief." She bowed a little to him. "As well as holding off on collecting his soul."

"Pfft, I didn't do it for you." he said crossing his arms ruffling his own red coat before leaving the room.

"[Y/n] we have to prepare the funeral as well as send out the word that your father has passed." Sebastian said motioning towards the door as a few nurses ran into the room and gave their condolences.

"Of course..." Eira nodded before following him out the door.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Sebastian stood by his master's side as they lowered her father's body into the ground. The girl did not shed a tear instead she stood tall not willing to convey any weakness to the vultures that called themselves business partners. Her friend Bethany was on her other side holding her hand; it appeared she knew what [y/n] was really going through as well.

After the funeral Sebastian was relieved his master began to eat, it had been at least 2 days since he last saw Eira eat anything.

She quickly left the gathering and her car took both of them home. The Past few months she had spent the nights at the hotel room she reserved so she could be close to the business in case anything happened. She booked Sebastian a room of his own as soon as they made the contract, naturally right next to hers. This was the first time Sebastian would see where he would be staying.

"I'll have to clean out my guest room for you." she said listing off the things she needed to do for him. "Then of course there's groceries do you mind take out for dinner?"

Sebastian whipped out his new cellphone and pressed a few buttons, "Groceries should be sent to the house an hour after we arrive and I will cook for you this evening."

"Thank you Sebastian but you don't have to..."

"I want to Eira." She nodded meekly at that caving to his wishes immediately.

This... would prove to be interesting.


	7. A Day Off

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"(Y/n) stumbled out of her room and yawned, she was wearing one of her old t-shirts and a pair of pj pants. She was grateful for the day off Sebastian had managed to schedule both of them. She stopped in front of the mirror at the end of the hall and stared at herself. Her hair had gotten a lot longer in the past month it now touched her shoulders. She ran her fingers through it thinking about how she hadn't had it this long since elementary school. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Come get breakfast Eira!" You heard Sebastian's voice ring out from the kitchen. He had been using his name for you as much as possible the past few days. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm coming." she muttered meekly walking into the kitchen area, the smell of crepes hit your nose. "I thought we said this was a day off for both of us Sebastian, you've been doing most of the work plus trying to teach me etiquette."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""The last time you cooked it was an utter mess; I won't risk you getting food poison."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""All I did was eat some of the pancake batter." A shiver seemed to ripple down the man's spine. "Fine." /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"As soon as both of them sat down to eat, (y/n) began to hear the door rattle. It must have been Bethany, before she could even tell Sebastian she had a copy of the key he was at the door posed to pounce. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Sebastian I order you to stop!" you pulled at the collar of your shirt, Sebastian informed you the only way to make a direct order was for it to be visible. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He halted his actions looking at you with a big frown on his face expecting an answer./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""It's just-"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Bethany opened the door suddenly racing in holding a bunch of shopping bags in her hands. "(Y/n)! There you are, you'll never believe it!"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""What?" she asked relieved to see Sebastian in a calm state./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: 1em;""You're going to be on the cover of the NYC /spanBusinessspan style="font-size: 1em;" magazine!"/span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oh... really?" she asked not sure if it was warrant of the reaction Bethany was eliciting./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oh my gosh come on! Doesn't every girl dream about being on the cover of a magazine?"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Apparently not (Y/n)." Sebastian said taking Bethany's coat from her./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Oh hello Lucian!" Bethany said giving him a small smile; as soon as he turned she began staring at his ass. She looked over at (Y/n) and mouthed '/spanem style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"Why have you not hit that?/emspan style="font-family: georgia, serif;"' /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""You didn't accept the offer did you?" (Y/n) asked refusing to acknowledge the comment she had made as a blush crept over her face. Bethany was elected her publicist, since Sebastian had suggested someone she trusted. Well that and she was a social networking god./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Of course I did! The shoot's today! I just totally forgot to put it in the calendar we have to get you dressed." Bethany began shoving (y/n) back into her room. "Here's your outfit it's black with a green sash, and it's so drapey oh just look at it (y/n) you'll look stunning!"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""They're just going to Photoshop me to death; I don't want that image ruining what little confidence I have off my body yet." (Y/n) argued back./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Wade wouldn't dream of doing that!"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Wait Wade?"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"As in her childhood friend who went off to study photography in Europe. As in the boy she had dated until the graduated High school. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Yup," Bethany smiled "I pulled a few hundred strings to make them use him as the photographer; I figured you'd want to be his first big break."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"What would this mean? She hadn't seen him since they both went off to college./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fine." (Y/n) said trying to be courageous. "But I'm wearing jeans until I get there!"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Bethany hugged her madly. "Ah yes! You won't regret it! Get dressed; I'll be waiting in the car for you!" She raced out leaving (y/n) to get dressed./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"***********************************************************************************************************/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"(Y/n) stepped out of her room ready to go she walked to Sebastian's to see if he was there but was meet with emptiness. She walked back out to the door but stopped hearing 'Lucian''s voice ushering forth a string of complements./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Are you talking to the cat again?!" She raced around the corner to see him lying on the couch holding her black cat Howl and playing with its paws. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""But he's so adorable! I can't help it Eira." /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She sighed, "We need to go, and I have to get this over with."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He sat up noticing her distress. "Who is this Wade, if you don't mind me asking Eira?"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""He..." she paused trying to phrase it right, "Wade was my high school sweet heart, we dated until we both went our separate ways to college."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Ah." he said flatly, he suddenly had such a grim look on his face./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"span style="font-size: 1em;""It'll be fine, I promise." She said thinking he was concerned about her /spanwell beingspan style="font-size: 1em;"./span/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Of course let's go /spanem style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"Eira/emspan style="font-family: georgia, serif;"."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"(Y/n) paused as Sebastian walked towards the door; he stopped shortly after realizing she hadn't not been following him./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""What's wrong?"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""The way you said my name was... different." she said blushing a little "I don't know how but it just felt... more binding."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"He smiled at her and offered his hand, which she took trustingly. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I can't say I know what you're talking about."/spanbr /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"**************************************************************************************************************/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""(Y/n)!" You heard Bethany call as soon as she walked into the room with Lucian. She saw her standing over next to an older looking Wade. His hair was still black, but he now had gages in his ears. (Y/n) smiled happy to see he hadn't changed too much. But he was most certainly taller, and he now had a little bit of stubble and seemed to be dressed in hipster styled clothing. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"She walked over nervously watching her feet to avoid meeting his eyes. "Hey, long time no see." She said./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Feels like ages" His voice had aged a little, he almost sounded wiser. "I can't believe you guys managed to get me a gig like this! I can't thank you enough, hey how about we get drinks after the shoot?"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""That would hardly look good for (Y/n)'s image, if paparazzi's were to show." Lucian's voice had appeared to (Y/n)'s right causing her to look up at him./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce Lucian" she gestured towards him. "Lucian this is Wade he's my,"/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Ex-boyfriend." He shook his hand even though Sebastian had not offered it to him. He muttered something into the demon's ears which caused Lucian to frown even more./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Your forwardness is upsetting him pipsqueak!" Bethany said bonking Wade on the head. /spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Miss," Your attention turned to the women who approached your left. "I'm sorry but I need to do your makeup for the shoot."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lucian turned his attention to the women in front of him. "Please show me your secrets kind lady; every time I attempt to put makeup on Eira, it seems I get it wrong." He gave a pleading look to her and the woman giggled as she began to lead a flustered (y/n) and Sebastian away. She could hear Wade and Bethany conversing as they did./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Wait he does her makeup!?" Wade appeared to be dumbfounded./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Eira?" Bethany questioned./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""That was what startled you!?" He questioned her further./spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Of course, he normally never admits it in public but Sebastian is the main reason why she's changed into such a lady!" Bethany quipped. "I've even saw him lay out clothes for her in the morning, the last time I spent the night at her place."/spanbr /br /span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Then the voices faded./span/p 


	8. The Last Straw

Sebastian stared back at (y/n) as Wade snapped pictures of her. The Makeup artist had managed to perfectly highlight all of the features he had been staring at the past week. Something had come over him He found himself entranced by her every move; he wanted to be closer than they already had been.

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder; begrudgingly he turned his head to face Bethany who was giving him a grim look.

"You can't live with her if you keep looking at her like that." She said simply as if drawing a line in the sand.

"Like what?" Sebastian replied looking at her confused.

"Like you're in love with her."

Love?

Was that what this was?

Demons are incapable of feeling love but, what else could this feeling be?

Her smile entranced him.

Her embarrassed expression made him want to distress her further.

The fact that she actually cared about him, and on a daily basis put his needs (however nonexistent they be) above her own.

She was unlike any human he had ever met, the only he human he had come to feel this strongly over.

"Did you just now realize?" Bethany had begun to giggle at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really then if that's the case let (y/n) have some fun tonight with me and Wade!"

"But-"

"You know as well as I do that the paparazzi are swarming the President, since he's in town." Bethany spoke opening up her tablet with ease. "Wall street and all the other big league business papers are swarming him while she gets to run around NYC with me and her former lover," she smirked at him, "Sounds fun."

Sebastian frowned at her still not willing to admit such a thing to him let alone out loud. He looked back at Eira who caught his glance and gave a warm smile in return.

How he wished he could see his mark on her.

**************************************************************************************

"I think I'll keep the makeup on! It looks amazing." She finished coming back out of the changing room. Sebastian smiled at her handing her a water bottle. "Oh thank you Lucian I'm super thirsty, the lights were very hot."

"Was reuniting with Wade what you thought it would be?" Sebastian asked as the two of them walked through the halls.

"I don't know, I guess? He acts just like he used to, it makes me think we could-" she stopped herself and began to blush again. "Sorry, forget I said anything."

Sebastian frowned at that, "What did you see in that mongrel might I ask?"

"He was always protecting me from bullies or people who would abuse me in school, him and Bethany were my means of defense, until I at least learned not to give money to everyone who asked me." She said simply not paying much mind to Sebastian's curiosity. The two of them arrived at the exit and stepped outside.

"There she is!" Wade raced over to her "Let's go to the pub down the street!" he grabbed her hand and began to pull her off; Bethany followed the two of them.

"But Lucian said it wasn't wise to-"

"He changed his mind (y/n), the president's in town no one will pay you any mind." Bethany waved to Sebastian giving a "you did this to yourself" smile.

"It's alright (Y/n) just be careful!" Sebastian called out.

He waited for them to be a few yards away, before he decided to follow them.

**************************************************************************************************************

"So tell me (Y/n) is that body guard changing you into something you're not?"

Sebastian hid in the shadows watching his masters shocked expression to what the idiot boy had asked her.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I mean look at you, you never dressed like this before not even for your father's parties! And he does your makeup!?"

"Only on Fridays, he said he wanted to learn." Eira replies back shrugging.

"Has he already done it?"

"Oh come off it Wade this is silly!"

"No it's not," he turned to look at her, "You used to be someone with integrity now it seems like your just one of the fat cats." Sebastian had half the mind to come out from hiding just to slap the boy, but he stopped himself waiting to see how Eira would respond.

"Lucian is the reason my father's company is still a float. He is training me to look the part of a proper business woman, and we conduct business as partners." She took a sip from her drink. "I am doing the best I can to make the business ethical as possible, and Lucian is solely responsible for executing that wish. If you have a problem with that then maybe I should call him and go home!" She got off her feet and walked towards the exit.

"See you made her leave, way to go Wade." Bethany slurred continuing to drink her cocktail she stared at him expecting him to chase after her "GO IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE HER TO HIM!" she yelled hastily.

Sebastian smirked as he followed the young man; he was going to get to Eira first. But when he exited the bar he was surprised to see both Wade and _his_ Eira getting thrown into a car.

Someone was attempting to kidnap his master.

How humorous.


	9. Rampant

"Let us go!"

(Y/N)'s eyes darted open surprised to see she was in an abandoned Storage facility. Wade was to her left and three men with guns were in front of her.

"Shut the fuck up!" One of the men approached Wade. "You aren't even supposed to be here; I could kill you and not get in trouble if I felt like it!" He smirked at Wade Menacingly.

"Release him, if he has no value then" (Y/n) said coldly lifting herself off the floor, which was rather difficult with rope tied around her wrists.

"Shut up (Y/n)!" Wade yelled back. "I'm not leaving you alone here, I'll freaking get us out of here just wait."

"If you want to help then..." The (h/c) woman stopped mid-sentence, she didn't want to bring him here yet, she wanted to try as hard as she could to do this without him. "Just shut up and do as you're told then!"

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" He yelled back. "You used to..."

"Rely on you for everything?" She filled the gap for him, and by the way his face changed to a guilty one she assumed she was right.

"How the hell are you calm right now? Has this guy sucked your soul? You used to cry just when people yelled at you, now your stone faced at gun point?"

(E/c) orbs met his brown ones; he blinked and then nodded understanding.

(Y/N) was terrified.

"I can't let anything stop me."

"From what taking your dad's Company to the top?" Wade shook his head. "That isn't your dream. You know as well as I do you never wanted that. And what your dad dies and you're devoted to it?"

"You weren't there you don't know what it was like."

"Then tell me!"

"Endless nights at night clubs trying to fill the hole you left, just trying to keep as much of a social life as possible so I wasn't alone. And I didn't even notice my dad dying!" She yelled tears brimming in her eyes. "Then on his death bed he asks me to take over, and all I could think about was how Mom died and I just knew this was what I needed to do!"

Wade shook his head. "I shouldn't have left. I knew I shouldn't have left."

"It's not your fault; I'm too dependent on people. I need to be able to support myself." She paused as a single demon came back to her mind.

"That's why I need Lucian."

He had been teaching all of that to her. He had to be. She felt more confident, more in control of her life.

"You called Mistress."

(E/c) eyes darted up surprised to see Sebastian standing in front of her smiling.

' _Sebastian_ '

"What the hell!?"

 _'Why do I...'_

"Where the fuck did he come from?"

'...j _ust want to run into your arms?'_

"Kill him!"

He frowned and turned to face his assailants they all fired bullets and with a quick wave of his hand he caught every single one of them.

"Eira," He turned back to her smiling "What do you want me to do to them? Do I have permission to kill?"

"How the hell did he-" Wade started to stammer.

"No."

"Injure?"

"Is there no other way, can't we just arrest them?"

Sebastian frowned, "We could, but I do not want to."

"Lucian please."

"Both it is."

He walked over towards the gentlemen with empty guns and started to throw the bullets into their limbs.

"Stop I order you!" (Y/n) cried out, Sebastian halted. He had only hurt two of the men the third was unscathed. He shook his head grabbing the third one and slammed him into the wall. "Who do you work for?" He said grimly.

"I'll never tell!"

Sebastian punched the man in the stomach swiftly.

"Lucian!"

"FUCK!" The man cursed, "Fine Owens hired us."

"Good." Sebastian proceeded to knock him out and then pulled out his phone to dial the police dropping the rest of the bullets to the floor. Once he hung up he stared at (y/n) for a while as if deep in thought.

"Lucian!" the (h/c) ordered "Untie Wade."

He nodded frowning and untied the man.

"Go Wade, Sebastian and I need to be alone when they find us. Rumors could spread if your here as well." She instructed her friend.

"Only if you promise to explain to me what the hell just happened tomorrow!" Wade said understanding but still stubborn about leaving her with Lucian.

"I promise just go!" He shook his head before running out of the room.

Sebastian went to her side and untied her slowly.

"How long were you here listening?"

"The whole time Eira." He kept a calm smile on his face as he unlaced the last knot; he grabbed her hand and helped her up. As soon as she was sure she was stable she found herself running into Sebastian's arms beginning to cry.

"I was so scared." She gripped his shirt. "Why didn't you come out sooner?"

"I..." his hands wrapped around her drawing her closer. "I needed to hear what you had to say. I didn't want to interrupt I'm sorry Mistress."

"Why are you calling me that now? I thought it was Master before."

"I believe us to be more intimate then that now."

She rested her head on his chest, "You too huh?"

He removed his hand from her back.

She felt her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment of her own confession.

His hand found its way under her chin and lifted her face so he could examine it.

"Do I have permission Mistress?"

She blushed again, "Permission to what?"

"Fall in love with you."

"I..." she hesitated as Sebastian grew closer to her.

Was this right? Falling in love with a demon? He would eat her soul at the end of all this, could he honestly really love her?

As his face got closer and closer she realized.

She didn't care.


	10. Cherubs

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"br /br /They had quickly arrested Mr. Owens, who had for some unknown reason gone insane. The police report had claimed he was rambling incoherently about angels and /br /This had Sebastian on /br /Despite Grell's stupidity on the night her father died, his words about the angels held truth. He knew they would be coming for her, even more so now that they had found themselves infatuated with one another. It wasn't his fault that he was doing a better job being her guardian than they were. Though none of them showed their faces not for another year. br /br /When it was two months before their contract /br /Her hair was very long now, and her form was fuller less thin and weary then it had been before. He was doing his best to make sure she was perfectly healthy. He studied websites and style books attempting new hair styles for her. That was when she insisted on taking care of it herself. A week after letting her do so, her hair was filled with nothing but /br /She sat at her desk in her office looking over papers as Sebastian worked on /br /"You're very silly my dear." he said softly to her as she looked up pouting at him. He loved when she did /br /"It's why I liked it short less work." she /br /"Ah yes," Sebastian smirked and leaned into her ear to whisper, "But less to grab at when we..."br /br /"Stop!" She said quickly grabbing her report trying to hide her blushing face unable to take what Sebastian was about to suggest. His hand gripped hers making her lower the file /br /"When will you stop being so embarrassed by me showing you my affections" he chuckled again leaning in for a /br /All of the sudden her secretary opened the door; she blinked and covered her mouth in surprise as Sebastian slowly rose and Eira covered her red face with the file /br /"Sorry Miss (L/n)" she apologized bowing a /br /"What is it Mira?" br /br /"Someone is here to see you they're here with Bethany."br /br /Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked to Eira to see if she was expecting /br /He was surprised to see she /br /"Let them in." she said smiling trying to convince Sebastian it was /br /Bethany stepped into the room with a tall slender man; he had distinctive purple eyes but blonde hair. Sebastian found himself stepping closer to his /br /"This Amin," Bethany gestured to the man and then towards (Y/n) "Please let me introduce you to Miss (Y/n) (L/n) head of the (L/n) mobile industries." She was always so professional and polite when they were both at the office, outside of work not so much. Bethany was always trying to drag his mistress away from home to go out to "exhibits". Which was always just Wade, her and Eira going to dive /br /"It's a pleasure to finally meet you; my sister should be here shortly as well."br /br /Bethany moved behind the desk and whispered to Sebastian to clarify. "They're directors for our new smart phone commercial, its good PR for the new Business Goddess." Sebastian smirked at the new name his Mistress had /br /"I see" he muttered in /br /"He's one of the best in the Artistic division. He passed your background checklist."br /br /He sighed; of course an angel would pass that list. His eyes narrowed as Amin began to shower Eira's looks in /br /"My dear I can already imagine it you decked out in white, feathers surrounding you..." Sebastian had to hold back a predatory growl, and keep a calm face as the man drew out a picture of her as an angel. "...Then shots of the latest model, and some sort of connection to it."br /br /"Are you sure I'll be a good model for this. I'm not sure..."br /br /"Don't be so modest everyone was all over the last cover you did!" Bethany said moving back towards /br /"Of course!" He said smiling warmly at her clapping his hands /br /"Plus," A slightly smaller blonde woman slipped into the room as she spoke, "You would save the company serious money not hiring a model."br /br /"Oh Anya!" Amin smiled as his sister walked in the room a cold look locked on her face. "How good of you to finally join us!"br /br /"Sorry for being late Miss (l/n) I was stuck in afternoon traffic." she bowed a little to /br /"It's nothing to fret over," Eira responded back. "Please don't even worry about it."br /br /"I'll take them out to handle hash over our brand image" Bethany said smiling at her as she led the other two out of the room. br /br /"It was a pleasure meeting you!" Amin said smiling at waving at them as he walked out of the room, Anya simply bowed again./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"**************************************************************************************************************br /br /"Let me help you." Sebastian had grown tired of watching his Mistress struggle with the zipper of her dress and walked over to her doing it /br /"Sebastian!" She yelled running to her bed covering herself with her arms. "What's going on you've been so touchy since we got back home."br /br /"They're angels." He muttered walking towards her getting on top of the bed as she moved back. "They're trying to take you away from me."br /br /"Who? Amin and Anya?" She questioned backing into the wall her bed was against. "What if they could help us?"br /br /"emHelp us/em?" Sebastian slurred rage building within him. "The last time an angel attempted to help one of my masters she attempted to erase all of his memories in an attempt to purify him." He grabbed her wrists and dragged her to /br /"Sebastian you're hurting me." She said giving him a pleading look. "I didn't know I'm sorry, I just... do you want to eat my soul still?"/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"He looked at Eira as if still contemplating the answer himself before pulling her into an embrace./span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;""No, not anymore"br /br /"Then in the renewal, we could change the arrangement but what to?"br /br /"Your body." Sebastian said almost /br /"Wha..what?" He put his face on her bare shoulder and began to kiss it. "You're body; it's mine until you pass. To do with as I please."br /br /"Sebastian..." Eira's voice sounded concerned. "Where did this..." she was /br /"I know you're not ready, I'll wait until you are." Sebastian said moving off the bed after placing a kiss on her head./spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;""Sebastian…" she gripped his hand before he could fully stand, "What about my heir?"/spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"He shook his head as if giving her the answer she needed, as he left the room to give her time to compose herself./spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"She would get an child alright, what she didn't know was it was going to be his./spanbr /br /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;" *************************************************************************************************************/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif; font-size: 1em;"OMG I wish I could see your faces ^O^ Please comment your reactions I'm dying to know!/span/p 


	11. Faith

"Sebastian." Her voice was even trying to be unwavering on the matter, but he looked so desperate it was hard to tell him no. "I have to do this filming, we fired the twins I had to hire Wade's friends, they were willing to do it so last minute. I don't want a repeat of last time where you followed us, I have to do this." She needed room to breathe, this was getting ridiculous, and Wade was one of the few people she could trust. The one person she knew she could trust other than Bethany.

"Eira please don't" His hands found their way to her face pushing the hair out of her eyes; she couldn't help but blush at the action. He made (y/n) melt too easily; she wanted to just blindly follow everything he told her to do.

And that _terrified her_.

She let out a calming breath, "You know I love you Sebastian. I just I can't be around you all the time, even if it's your job to protect me."

"Let me do it then, I'll just watch you during the shot." (e/c) orbs widened as he drew closer to kissing her forehead.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate," she said looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'll be safe, Wade's there and if anything sketchy happens I'll order for you to come, but for now-"

Sebastian kissed (Y/n) stopping her from starting her order. And she felt her mind begin to melt yet again.

 _Just give in._

No... she wouldn't, she needed to try and do the right thing, work on getting her own confidence, attempting to be less dependent.

As soon as he pulled away she muttered, "I order for you to stay here until I'm done with the shot." A frown appeared on his face. "Or if I need you."

"As you wish Mistress."

"I'm sorry Sebastian." She muttered stepping away from him getting her own coat. "I'll be fine and when I'm done I'll come straight back no drinks afterwards I promise." She stepped out of her room and Sebastian followed closely as (y/n) approached the living room he opened the door for her.

"Be goo-" his lips tackled hers in an instant shocking her but allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth and explore her. She lost control again and let him take lead yet again leaning on him feeling herself go weak in the knees. It was almost as if he was trying to remind her of who she belonged to.  
He let go of her and watched as she slowly exited the room unsure of how to react to what he had just done.

"Come back home soon."

****************************************************************************************************

"Yo!" Wade waved to (y/n) as she entered the studio in the dress they had chosen for her. It was a sleeveless white floor length gown with a purple sash tied around her waist with a golden flower pinned to it. The end of the dress had ruffles that almost looked like feathers.

"This is a little off, and no Makeup?" She said feeling a little over dressed compared to everyone else in the room, besides Wade who for some reason had chosen to wear a suit. "What's the occasion?"

"I thought you might feel more comfortable if you weren't the only one dressed up." He offered a hand to her and she took it smiling.

"Thanks."

He had gotten over her business persona quickly after the kidnapping incident; apparently Bethany had beaten some sense into him. He became one of the companies go to photographers, which was helping build his reputation. He led her to the white area that had already been lit for her and feathers were scattered around on what seemed to be a padded floor.

"You're stealing the twin's idea?" She laid down on the feathers carefully trying not to mess the dress too much.

"It was too good," he said smiling at her "Plus they were right you do look beautiful."

 _Red Flag_

"Wade," (Y/n) looked up at him trying to push her (h/c) out of her view so she could make direct contact, "You know that me and Lucian are together now, it's not good to-"

"I know," he frowned as she reminded him, "Let's just get the shoot going." The lights which you thought were already on had gotten blinding.

After a couple shots of the (h/c) staring boldly at a camera (y/n) began to feel weak.

As if her body was losing all of its life.

"I-I-I need a break" she rasped not realizing how shaky her voice had become before she spoke.

She heard footsteps and then a glass of water was put to her lips as someone sat her up to drink.

"Wade," she said after her eyes adjusted again. "I'm not feeling so good, can we stop please."

"You need to hold on for a little bit longer (Y/n)" Her eyes met his in an attempt to express her urgency but instead of his normal brown eyes, her (e/c) orbs met purple.

"Seb-Sebastian help me," she began to rasp as she slowly felt herself losing conscious. "That's an ord-"

*******************************************************************************************  
 **WILL SEBBY RESCUE EIRA?**

 **WILL EIRA MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?**

 **WHY WERE WADE'S EYES PURPLE?**

 **TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT!**

 ***ahem* sorry wanted to use my old timey radio show voice S**

 **Also it's late again so y'all are graced with crazy Harley.**


	12. XMAS Special

**Okay so quick little note here. When I original posted this fic on Quotev it was around Christmas time. So back then this chapter sort of made sense...either way here you go! Also any errors you catch from here on out please message me or comment me about them. As I am just moving this here I've hit the point where it's one A.M. and I'm just trying to finish so I can start writing the new stuff tomorrow.**

"You're going to burn yourself unless you get an oven mitt Eira" The (h/c) woman stopped herself in her tracks before running around the kitchen attempting to find them. "Honestly," she turned surprised to see Sebastian standing behind her holding out the pair of Christmas themed oven mitts.

"Thanks" (Y/n) said smiling up at the demon taking the mitts from him ignoring his disapproving look. "It's a tradition for me to do this, no matter how bad I am at it."

"It's true!" Bethany replied from the living room still working on the candy cane (Y/n) had used to distract her from trying to assist as well. "Every year she almost burns down the apartment in the name of holidays, I'm just glad I got a break from extinguisher duties."

"And they look edible!" Wade said looking over (y/n)'s shoulder.

"Lucian gave me a new recipe!" She said smiling at Sebastian who couldn't help but return her cheery look. She was happier since the holiday season came. "Mom's was a little strange."

"It didn't have the basic components a cookie needed (Y/n)." Sebastian said placing a heat protector onto the counter for her as she attempted to place it down.

"She kinda made it herself, didn't help she had no idea how to cook" She removed the mitts and reached for a cookie quickly retracting her hand after missing the cookie and touching the pan instead. (Something I always seem to do S)

"Ow." she muttered inspecting her finger. Sebastian came into view behind her finger as he inspected it with her.

"You need to be careful." he grabbed her hand and guided her finger into his mouth causing (y/n)'s face to flush. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wade leave the kitchen.

"Sebastian..." she felt his tongue press against it as if attempting to heal it instantly. He just continued to smirk at her. "Not in front of other people please." He sighed before letting her go and kissing her forehead.

"But something like that is okay when they leave then is it?"

(Y/n) shook her head "Will you always tease me like this?"

"That's not a no Eira"

*****************************************************************************************************************

(e/c) eyes scanned the floor for any escaped wrappers as Sebastian finished the dishes. "You never told me what you thought of the cookies."

"They were adequate."

"Thanks" she said sarcastically. "You know we can't all be amazing chefs, or rather amazing at everything."

"I'll take that as a compliment Eira." Sebastian said smiling at her still focusing on his work.

"It's so late; I hope they both got home okay." She said staring out the window.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." He dried the last dish and made his way towards her, grabbing her and pulling her into an embrace as soon as he got close enough. (y/n) slinked her arms around him in return.

"I should have gotten you a better present." She muttered into his chest thinking about the watch he got him. "The dress you gave me was so divine."

"It's perfect; I've never been given a gift by a master before."

"After everything you've done for me Sebastian it would be wrong if I didn't" she gripped him tighter. "If it wasn't for you I'd be so lost, I don't know what would happen." His finger ran through her hair as he kissed her neck. "Ah! Sebastian I'm trying to thank you-"

"You don't need to Eira. Finding you has brought me a happiness I've never known." Her heart had started to race and her eyes began to water.

"I'm so glad I found you" she kissed him and for the first time she was the one to deepen it.

"Merry Christmas."

***************************************************************************************

Purple eyes examined the film that had been shown before him. This memory was proving especially hard for him to remove.

"Come on now, let me purify you dove." he muttered to the girl that lay out before him her hair had become bleached from the process, and red stained the white dress she had been wearing. The wound was fatal enough to kill her all that was left was to purify her again and then make her the angel she was meant to be.

Wade just wished the process was a little bit faster.


	13. Anchored

Sebastian rushed to find where his mistress had called him from. He should have stopped her from leaving, convinced her more, something. This wouldn't have happened; she would have been safe by his side.

He finally arrived at the warehouse Wade had "rented out for the shoot". Sebastian quickly kicked open the door in an instant and rushed into the room, stopping in his tracks as soon as his eyes fell upon (y/n).

Dressed in a long white gown with a purple sash tied around her waist. Her skin was pale again and his mark appeared to fading from her skin.

She was dead, no... _changing_.

Her (h/c) hair had lost its color and seemed to be fading to a sort of sandy white blonde color, seeming to get brighter and whiter as time continued to pass.

He had been so entranced by the state of his lover he didn't notice the Undertaker battling a bunch of angels. Sebastian's eyes fell on Wade who was staying very close to Eira as a fuming Grell yelled at the girl's former lover.

"BASSY!" Grell said noticing Sebastian, seeming concerned at the man's stoic blank stare. "I held him off as long as I could! I knew you'd be mad if I just let them collect it!"

Wade turned to Sebastian and smirked, "Ah good you're here just in time."

Sebastian's instincts took over and he tackled Wade and gripped onto his arm and frowned at him.

"You have five seconds to tell me this is reversible, and that you'll show me how."

Grell began to rev up his chainsaw at the sight of Sebastian on another man. "Give me the word Bassy and I'll help!"

"One"

"It's not reversible."

"Two", Sebastian's grip tightened and became vise like around Wade's arm getting ready to snap it off.

"She's an angel..."

"Three"

"And not only that..."

"Four"

"She's to be my other half."

"Fiv-"

"Sebastian stop!"

Eira's voice stopped him fast as his head snapped to look at where she was. She was sitting up seeming to be struggling to support her own body. A blank expression was on her face, it appeared almost somber. Sebastian immediately lifted himself off of Wade and walked to her side to offer her assistance.

"Did they hurt you?"

His hand gripped her wrist gently and he attempted to pull her up but she broke his gentle grip.

"No."

Wade got up as well and walked over towards her and offered her a hand up, she took it.

"I told you, she's an angel now." He said examining her expressionlessly. "You could not prevent us from taking her however hard you worked for her soul."

"Eira, come here" Sebastian said reaching out to her, for a moment her vacant expression changed to concern but it swiftly changed back to the dead looking one.

"My name is (y/n) demon."

Sebastian lost his remaining composure and charged at the two of them. An angel quickly blocked him from attacking them and began to battle him.

"Come now (y/n) we need to finish the process and become one."

"Yes Wade."


	14. Exemption

**WARNING: THERE IS AN ALMOST RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **If this triggers something in you skip this chapter and I'll be sure to have a summary of what happened in the next one lovelies.**

(Y/N) suddenly found herself waking up standing in a new room. At least she thought she was waking up. Wade was standing in front of her apparently guiding her into it. Was she just walking?

"Wade what's going on?" His head turned to look at her a small smile on his face.

"Oh so you're awake good." He led her to the velvet couch that appeared to be the only thing in the room. She sat down feeling a little odd and weak.

"What happened I was in the shoot and then I passed out, and now I'm standing in another room?"

"You're becoming an angel (Y/n)." He said simply pushing the hair in front of her face behind her ear.

"I can't anymore; I have a deal with Sebastian." She argued scooting herself farther away from him.

"We fixed that." he said plainly loosening the tie around his neck. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Why would you do something like this without my permission?" (y/n) argued further. "He must be livid right now; I don't want to worry him." She attempted to stand but Wade gripped her arm forcing her to sit back down.

"You need to understand what's going on right now before you do anything (Y/n)" He said clearly holding back some anger.

"Are you an angel?! You have purple eyes now and your acting different much more mature and stoic it's weird."

"I'm half angel, like you are which means there's another side of me that comes out every now and again."

"Is that what happened when I passed out?"

He nodded.

"Am I talking to Wade or the other side?"

"The other side." Her hands sprung up to her hair pulling at it trying to release some of the stress she had begun building.

"Does she just take over?"

"No, your conscious was just knocked out; if it takes over your body again you'll be able to see what's happening through her that is until we become one."

"Become one?"

He nodded, "We must join our bodies in order to become a full angel."

"Join our bodies?" She stared at him petrified as his hand reached for the back of her gown and begun to unzip it.

"Yes." His lips clashed on to hers as he pulled the gown off of her in one swift movement. She began to struggle and try and shove him off, but he held her wrists stopping her from shoving him.

"NO! NO STOP PLEASE!"

"This is silly, we are going to join and become one being, we'll absorb one another's soul and become one, and it's the only way to become an angel. It's god's will!"

"I don't care!" She said eyes filling with tears, "Wade would understand, I can't live like that! I have to remain myself be strong enough to live on my own! I don't want to be absorbed!" She shouted still squirming underneath of him.

His eyes widened as if he realized what he was doing and he stood up stepping away from him.

"I'm sorry (Y/n) I don't know what came over me; it's so hard to... hold back now it's too strong." Wade said panting.

"Just stay away from me!" She gripped the dress of the floor quickly trying to cover herself.

"I'm sorry, they got me when I went away from school, and they told me it was the only way to get you back." He was crying now causing (y/n) to soften realizing it was Wade. She stood up and walked towards him carefully. "The change happened so quickly and then he started taking over telling me you had a demon attached to you. I panicked and helped him set this up, if I had known I would have to do this I wouldn't have..."

"It's okay," she said in a hushed tone standing in front of him wearing the dress around her as if it was a towel.

"But you're free of having to give him his soul, we can wait on this until you're ready." he said smiling at her.

Out of nowhere (y/n) felt herself lose control over her body; she became numb and unable to move what she wanted to move. And yet it seemed her body was moving on its own.

"You still love me don't you?"

He nodded, "I could never stop."

Her body sighed before dropping the dress and tackling him to the ground and gripping his neck.

"Then you are unworthy of this body sinner," her voice tricked out before ripping his head off with a strength she didn't even know she had. "Rest in pieces."

(y/n) blinked and she had control over herself again and she looked at her hands, they were covered in blood.

Then she let out an ear piercing scream and began to cry hysterically.

 **I'm so sorry to do that to you ;-; but it's where the story has to go to get to the yandere.**

 **Please let me know what you thought, sorry but this was the character development plan that I had for Wade unfortunately.**


	15. Vivacity

As I've started to get myself to write this it is 1/09/2015. I'm gonna get a few sentences in tonight and then pass out early because I have to be up at 7 in the morning O-o. I'm curious as to how long this will take S.

As soon as Sebastian heard (Y/n) Screech he raced over to her. Surprisingly enough all of the angels fled the warehouse after hearing it. Grell stayed behind huffing at the way Sebastian was treating him while the Undertaker followed the bodyguard in curiosity.

He stood frozen as soon as he saw her.

She was half naked, dawning nothing but her white underwear and bra. The dress she had been wearing was underneath of her, soaking up all of the blood that was oozing from the angel's body. Her face and hair and body had splotches of red covering them, but nothing was more drenched in scarlet than her hands. Her eyes were wide as if not being able to comprehend what she had done, as if terrified of herself.

Slowly she moved her head to look at the new shadow forming behind her, her eyes watering at the sight of Sebastian.

"I don't know what happened," she croaked "I lost control of my body and then I... I..."

Sebastian swooped down to her and pulled her into a tight embrace picking her up off of wade and bringing her out of the horrid room.

"He said I was a half angel now..." she continued after a few minutes of being in the comfort of Sebastian's arms. "And that we had to merge in sex to become one, so he could absorb me." She pushed her face into his chest sobbing at the memory. "That the angel half of me would gain full control and that I wouldn't exist anymore. But when he started to actually try to..." Sebastian's grip on her tightened. "He stopped and Wade came out to apologize and then."

"Then the angel side of her took over and it killed him." The undertaker said sighing standing in front of the two.

"Yes," she said softly before turning to Sebastian. "It's okay you can put me down." He did so carefully and then he took of his suit jacket and gave it to her to wear. "Thank you."

"Is there a way to reverse something like this?" Sebastian asked as he buttoned the jacket for her.

"I'm afraid I don't know, I've only seen this happen once." The undertaker replied with a surprisingly distressed expression. "And that did not end well."

A silence suddenly filled the room; even Grell had shut up to listen.

"What happened?" Eira was the first to speak.

"The reign of Terror." He said grimly. "That Robespierre, really did a number on the French population."

"Is there a way to stabilize it stop the angel from coming out?" Sebastian asked unwilling to give up hope.

"Well, I imagine turning her into a demon would actually even her out enough to gain control."

"Isn't there any other way?" Eira asked seeming even more scared now of any more changes she might have to make to herself.

"Dying I suppose."

"Out of the question." Sebastian said immediately.

"Sebastian," Eira tugged on him to look at her, her eyes met his. The looked cloudy as if shrouded with sadness, he felt an anger boil inside him. If Wade were still alive, Sebastian would have killed him on the spot. Anyone who could make his light dim deserved to be punished. "Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else anymore, it may be better if I just..."

"No," he said gripping her shoulders harshly, "That is not an option."

"Sebastian," her voice grew more commanding "Our contract negotiations begin tomorrow, we will discuss it there. Not in front of Grell and..."

"You can just call me Undertaker dear, everyone seems to these days."

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but right now I find I lack the emotion." She said sighing.

"I understand."

"I'm going to take her home now, she needs her rest." He picked Eira up off of the ground despite her protests holding her bridal style. "You have no shoes, I do not want to damage your feet."

"If you don't want her to harm anymore people, I'd suggest you'd stay by her side." Undertaker spoke once more before grabbing a complaining Grell, stopping him from running after the two with his chainsaw.

Sebastian smirked before leaving the building, "As if I'd ever leave it again."

No.

He'd never risk another night like tonight.

Never Again.

Kelly Clarks plays out...lol jk jk I just couldn't resist.

And now it's 1/10/2015, not too shabby :)

More coming, and the yandere will really start pouring now!


	16. Dominance

It had been weeks since (y/n) had seen the light of day. Sebastian kept her in bed taking care of her as she thrashed around losing control and tried to regain it. Bethany tried to see her a few times but Sebastian refused to let her in. She was too weak to argue. She saved her strength for trying to combat with the angel inside of her. Eventually, she gained a great deal of control over herself. She started being able to walk around. That was when they decided to renew the contract.

"The heir thing still stands; it means more to me than ever now." (y/n) began the conversation as the two sat at her table, on opposite sides from one another.

"But of course" Sebastian frowned a little, but in mere seconds it was replaced with a smirk. "I no longer want your soul either; your body is what I crave."

"I remember." she said blushing a little. "I just want to make sure no one can take over the company before my kin does. Being like this, I don't know how long I'll be able to run it." Sebastian began to look concerned for her again.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"You should, if you're not going to change or kill me." she said coldly. "That's what I want, it's all I want!" She yelled crashing her hands on the table. "I want this to stop, I want this to end." She whispered as she began to whimper and cry once more.

Sebastian rose from his chair as (y/n) began to cry he then approached her. He scooped up her chin and kisses her before she could even blink.

"Sebastian what are you-" he turned towards the table and yanked off the cover recklessly causing the plates to shatter on the ground. (y/n) stood up in response, and began to attempt to scold him. "Sebastian!"

In a flash he gripped her and tossed her onto the table. She attempted to sit up as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Seb- Sebastian what are you doing?!" She exclaimed feeling very confused.

"Making your next of kin." Sebastian said smirking before tackling her and beginning to caress her body with kisses.


	17. Devotion

Sebastian reaches with both arms to grasp Eira. His wrists pinned hers to the table. She seemed so confused as her arms attempted pull in front of her to shield herself. As the initial struggle passed the two stared into each other's eyes.

"Can you do this?"

"Should…should we? Our child what would they be?" Eira stuttered as she stared back into his eyes as if she was giving a small plead.

"They'd be half demon, quarter Angel and quarter human." He said simply.

"Will that be okay? I've never heard of such a thing."

"That's because it's never existed before." He said softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She started to turn her head but Sebastian stopped her cupping her chin turning her back to him. "You didn't answer my question."

"If…" she hesitated before continuing looking at him as she tried to remain calm, "If it's with you I trust you. I'm just scared."

"Just let me lead you." He spoke smiling as his hands ran up the sides of her torso sstoping right beside her bosom yanking her skirt off in one quick motion. Eira blushed and shivered giving herself goosebumps at the sudden change of temperature. He did the same this time going down to her pants and yanking them off. He kissed her as he removed her bra and underwear next. As she attempted to cover herself he removed his own pants and briefs.

She turned crimson at the sight of him in all of his glory.

"Seb…Sebastian…" she rasped, her embarrassment was becoming even more apparent in her every subtle movement.

His, she was finally _his_.

He needed to savor every moment of it.

He began to toy with her breasts and her sex losing her up. As Eira let out moans and began to crumble under him he couldn't stand it anymore. He quickly picked her up and tossed her onto her bed and made his way to slowly claim what he had been craving the past few years.

No one could ever take her now.

When it was all done Eira sat in bed. The covers surrounded her body as she sat there staring at the wall. Maybe he had moved to fast. He stared at her solomly pondering what she must have thought about the whole thing. He had to change into his true form in order to really conceive anything, it must have been scary to her. As soon as he finished his last button he walked over towards her cautiously.

"Are you okay Mistress?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I just…I don't know I thought it'd be different I guess." She said smiling a little trying to reassure him.

Sebastian returned her smile and kissed her forehead gently. "Good." He was about to walk away when her small voice caught his attention.

"You won't leave me now will you?" Her voice sounded desperate like she needed to be comforted, Sebastian was more than willing to comply to her needs.

"No, I'll never leave you Eira." He moved down to her lips kissing her as he gave her a comforting embrace.

"Good," she said softly as if to herself allowing her small frame to relax in his grasp.


	18. Lost in Lust

Sebastion was becoming, well a bit too attached to [y/n].

He never left her alone for the past two weeks, he was always finding away to touch her or have her touch him. That and he was _never_ satisfied, they repeated their sinful acts what seemed like almost everyother hour. He was gentle of her the first few times, but he had started to get rougher once he thought she was getting used to it. But the now white hair girl had a problem with how much more she seemed to be melting around him.

They couldn't just talk anymore, or well Sebastion wouldn't let her just talk. He would always turn the phrases into compliments, compliments turned into flirtations, flirtations turned to threats of taking her in a new area of the house, threats turned into a speechless and frozen Eira. Which of course Sebastian manipulated into kisses and then following through on said threats.

She had no resistance to his silky voice, swift movements and how helpless he made her feel. How relentless he was, as if he had been holding all of this back for so long.

It scared her.

Every time she tried to bring it up however, he would state how she was being silly, and how she should just let him take care of her. When that stopped working he moved on to pointing out that she hadn't had a angel relapse since they started this. Which shut her up for a while until it was time for a pregnancy test.

That was when she finally got him to stop trying to mate like rabbits.

Eventually, _ started to notice how much Sebastion was trying to manipulate her. In a matter of seconds he could change her mind set on something she had felt strongly about before. Everytime she tried to greive for Wade or visit Bethany, it was few words of discouragement.

 _" Wade was attempting to change you with out your permission. He lied to you and attempted to rape you. You are not to shead a tear for him"_

 _"You still don't have control of yourself. If I can't get to you in time can you imagine what would happen?"_

Not that was much of an excuse after she was able to think about it clearly, he never left her side. The problem was that (Y/n) was always by him now, in his lap, sitting next to him. The man wouldn't leave the silver haired women alone in the shower anymore.

And he completly stopped reffering to her by her own name.

Even when he had to go get groceries or run an arrond, he left her locked in her room seperating Eira from the cat just in case she found herself angeled again. (y/n) gained a serious case of Cabin fever and she was starting to questionher relationship with Sebastian.

He wasn't treating (y/n) the same anymore. She didn't feel like she was being supported to the top of the charts, or to even be her own person. It felt like she was being manipulated, there was less of the independence more of the dependence.

Most days Eira was silent now, though Sebastian didn't seem to mind. She spent her days staring out the window longing to be anywhere but here. It had been 2 months since her last flare up, (y/n) needed to test things with him.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Eira?" In an instant he had moved from the kitchen to her side, cupping her chin raising it up so he could kiss her forehead.

"Can..." (y/n) hesitated bringing her hands closer to her body. This was something she didn't need to ask, it was something she had to say. "Or rather I _want_ to go outside."

He blinked at first as if shocked to hear her suggest such a thing. Then a small frown was placed on his lips as he moved himself behind her placing his head on her shoulder letting his breath creep on to her neck. "Am I not entertaining enough for you anymore?"

"It's..." Eira sighed turning her self to face him trying to convey her seriousness. "It's not that. I just need air. I need to be able to see something other than this apartment. I need to talk with other people and travel." (Y/n) smiled a little as she gestured to the window hoping Sebastian would understand.

"It's to dangerous..."

"No it isn't. It's been months since I've gone purple eyed, I'm stable." Anger was showing in her voice now as she moved away from him when the demon attempted to run his fingers through her hair.

"We don't know what truely causes it-it could still come out Eir-"

"My name is (Y/n) Sebastian, you never call me by it anymore," she said tears streaming down her eyes as Sebastian seemed to be stalking towards her. "And I know she won't come back..." her voice trailed off as soon as she saw the serious frown on his face.

"How is that?" he said simply, all humor had left his voice, his stoic face was a rarety so guilt crept over (y/n)'s face.

"I'm..." she paused breaking the eye contact she faught so hard to keep, "I'm no longer p-p-ure." her voice broke as soon as she heard herself say the sentence outloud. She broke out in tears sliding to the floor as he loomed over her, showing the power he held over her now. She never realized how their relationship had took a turn into a power struggle... at least not unitl this moment.

Where it was too late.

Annnnd Scene S

Dear god has it been a while folks. This isn't the end of the story... I have it all mapped out now and I know how it ends for sure. (Not as quick as I originally intended).

I hope it will sufice for now, beacuse I found the majority of how I push things out is if I am multi tasking.


End file.
